


失約-5

by Didy_miny



Series: 失約 [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 失約 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847929





	失約-5

隔天一早，順榮帶著知勳踏出那個他十年來幾乎沒有踏出過的地方

來的時候兩手空空，離開的時候自然是沒什麼東西，除了老闆在離開之前遞給自己的證件和存十年來薪資的存摺

打開一看，知勳驚訝了一下，原來自己還賺了不少，甚至給自己贖身都有剩呢

可是來到這裡的人，便是失去一切的人，無依無靠，即使知道自己可以離開，也不見得願意

知勳抬起頭看著天空，湛藍的顏色，彷彿述說著兩個字，自由

叭叭

喇叭聲把知勳拉回了現實，順榮把車開到知勳面前，牽著他上車，幫他繫上安全帶，看著知勳的臉，看上去明顯心情很好，忍不住往臉頰親了一下

「呀！」

「我們知勳尼，笑的樣子真好看」

本來想裝生氣的知勳，聽了順榮的話，在看到他直勾勾盯著自己的雙眼，忍不住害羞紅著耳朵低下頭，這下順榮笑的更開心了

看了看時間還很早，離午餐還有一段距離，於是問了知勳

「有沒有想去的地方我帶你去」

知勳從口袋掏出了一張字條，是之前老闆給的那張，遞給順榮

「去這裡」

上面寫了一個地址，順榮看了看皺起眉，他沒記錯，這個地區是個墓園

「這裡是？」

「我爸睡的地方，路上買幾瓶啤酒吧」

順榮沒有搭話，只是悄悄吧觀察知勳的神情，雖然仍舊是剛才的表情，卻多了點無法掩飾的黯淡

「小時候我爸常說真希望有一天可以和我一起喝杯啤酒，這是我對他最後的關心」

「嗯，走吧」

一路上兩人都沒有說話，順榮專心的往郊區開去，知勳則是一直看著窗外，像個小孩一樣東看看西看看，想必是太久沒有親眼看到這些景色了，也是為了眼前心中的焦躁

天氣變化的很快，到了郊區，本來還陽光普照的天空，突然轉為渲染欲泣的烏雲密佈

「看來快下雨了，知勳要不改天我在帶你來吧」

知勳卻搖搖頭

「我想要趕快和過去道別，他是我的過去，我想要跟你過一個全新的人生」

知勳握握順榮放在控制桿上的手，順榮回握舉起來放在嘴邊親吻了一下

「好吧，陪你嗎？」

「不用，很快，在這裡等等」

知勳便下車走向墓園，走到父親的墓碑前緩緩的蹲下，打開一瓶啤酒放在地上，再開一瓶給自己

「爸，我來了，好久不見，這些年你過的怎樣，有見到媽嗎」

仰頭喝了一大口

「過得很好吧，畢竟我養著呢，呵」

把剩下的一飲而盡，重新又開了一罐

「不知道你有沒有一絲絲的後悔呢？有沒有一點點的愧疚呢？見到媽你有沒有感到丟臉呢？」

兩行熱淚奪出眼眶，沒有阻礙滴落土地，不知是不是老天也哭了，地上不間斷的多了許多水印

坐在車上的順榮閉著眼想著，等等要帶知勳去哪呢？不知道給他準備的禮物他喜不喜歡呢？以後跟知勳住在一起他會不會覺得幸福呢？

想著想著突然聽見了雨水拍打車子的聲音，越來越快越來越急，睜開眼已經是傾盆大雨，知勳卻還沒回來，趕緊拿了把傘，走進墓園找尋知勳

只見知勳失控的對著墓碑大吼

「你憑什麼為了你自己，把我買掉？我對你不好嗎？你還是人嗎？你憑什麼毀了我的人生？」

知勳將手上的酒瓶用力的往墓碑上砸，覺得不夠又拿了地上本要給父親的，再次砸去

順榮看到歇斯底里的知勳衝上前把他緊緊的擁入懷裡，知勳藏在順榮的右胸，放聲哭泣

順榮一手緊抱著知勳，另一支手撐著傘，兩人站在雨水之中，除了雨聲，只有順榮的輕聲安慰和知勳的痛哭

「哭吧，知勳我在」

順榮擁著知勳，看著黏著些許酒瓶碎片的墓碑，有優秀教養的順榮一向都是尊敬長輩的人，但現如今面對墓碑他卻一點敬意都不想保有，心中只有厭惡及痛恨，連他都是如此了，更何況知勳這個當事人，無法想像那是多麼大的痛

知勳的哭聲變得越來越弱，直到順榮察覺時，知勳已經癱軟在他的懷裡，這才意識到昨晚知勳沖了一度冷水，剛剛又淋了一場雨，身體撐不住了發起高燒

趕緊將他背起直徑的衝向車子，把他放到車上拿了因為時常出差備在車上的毛毯給知勳蓋上

「知勳再忍忍，我帶你去醫院」

正當要放下手煞車是，手被握住了

「不要去醫院」

「知勳！」

知勳的眼淚再次撲欶撲欶的掉下來，順榮看著心疼無比，擦掉他的眼淚

「好好，我們不去醫院」

不去醫院也沒關係的，反正他有的辦法把醫生給請到家

……………………

「嗯…」

安靜的房間，牆面塗著溫暖的鵝黃色，搭配著適合的顏色的櫃子和桌椅，再加上一張雙人床，知勳在一間佈置簡約的房間中醒來

不知道這裡是那裡，不是酒吧也不像醫院，知勳顯得有些慌亂，依稀記得他哭著哭著暈過去了，好像還說了不去醫院，這裡是順榮的家嗎？順榮呢？

還沒想出一個所以然，順榮就走了進來

「知勳，醒了？」

走到他的身邊，摸了摸額頭，嗯退燒了

「餓不餓？我煮了粥給你盛一碗」

說罷便起身又要出去，知勳見狀緊緊的抓住順榮的衣角，小聲的說

「別走」

順榮感覺到了知勳的不安，又坐回他身邊

「別怕這裡是我家，這是我給你準備的房間，喜歡嗎」

知勳微微的點頭

「等你好點我還有個東西給你看」

「嗯」

順榮像極了在哄一個孩子，非常的溫柔盡可能的安撫知勳，但知勳還是牢牢的抓著順榮的衣角

順榮輕輕的拉開知勳的手，乾脆爬上床坐在他旁邊把他攬在懷裡，知勳也乖巧的靠著

「改天我帶你出去玩，去哪你決定」

哄了一陣知勳終於肯開口了，露出淺淺的笑

「不知道，哪都好，你帶我去哪我就去」

「那想吃什麼？我帶你去吃」

說到吃的這下知勳興奮了，抬起頭開心的說

「我想吃豬肉，牛骨湯，章魚蓋飯，海鮮，拉麵，嗯……飯，一定要有飯，還有……」

不再有不安的情緒讓的知勳順榮鬆了一口氣，有點好笑的看著知勳說到吃的就如此喜悅的神情，覺得自己那日被逼著去酒吧真是去對了，讓他找到了這麼可愛的知勳

「慢慢想，我會一直陪著你」

知勳挺起身親了順榮的臉頰

「謝謝」

摟緊知勳讓兩人更加靠近

「可是你得先養好身體，明天醫生還會再來，你要乖乖聽話」

發著高燒的知勳，讓前來的醫生緊皺著眉頭，一般來說只是沖個冷水，淋個雨，時間也不算特別長，這個年紀的年輕人不應該就這麼暈過去，頂多感冒而已

簡單的檢查就可以看出知勳很虛弱，睡著卻不安穩，品質極差，想必不僅身體狀況差，精神層面也不太理想

正好這醫生是都支持中西醫各家的理論，也都精通，急症可以即時醫治，長期調理也難不倒

但精神方面就沒那麼容易了，單就在墓園的失態，還有剛剛的不安，就能看出知勳的敏感，順榮看著除了不捨還是不捨，所以更加下定決心要好好愛著他陪他走過這些

知勳聽著順榮這樣說，又低下腦袋，焦慮的指甲不斷互相交錯，順榮知道知勳害怕什麼

「醫生會定期來這裡，不去醫院」

順榮揉著知勳已不再特別吹拉，自然垂下的頭髮

「可以跟我說為什麼不去醫院嗎？」

仍低著頭的知勳久久未說話，順榮也不急，靜靜的等著，過了一陣知勳才緩緩發聲

「從媽媽生病開始，生活就變質了，一天到晚都在醫院……」

「所以你怕去了醫院又會變得不幸？」

「嗯…」

腦袋垂得更低了，很幼稚吧…

順榮雙手捧住知勳的臉讓他和自己對視

「那我們以後永遠都不去醫院了」

輕吻知勳的唇瓣，知勳的耳根悄悄染粉了

「以後也不去你爸爸那地方了」

再吻了一下

「以後我們去只去新的地方，只跟我製造新的回憶，以前的知勳發燒燒掉了」

這次還知勳向前吻了順榮，這下臉通紅了，躲進順榮的肩頸

「好…」拉起順榮的手「我只有你了，你答應我了，牽上了就不放的喔」

順榮緊緊的抱著知勳，這次不再是心疼的，不再是傷心的，而是充滿希望的，開心的甜蜜的

突然知勳的肚子發出咕咕的叫聲，臉紅著說

「餓了」


End file.
